Joyeux Anniversaire
by Mathy Young
Summary: La Terre, l'Europe, la Grèce, Le Sanctuaire. Ou comment une seule personne peut changer le destin de plusieurs Chevaliers d'Or. Pas taper, je suis nulle en résumé (paraît que c'est chose courante par ici). Rating M pour scènes à caractère sexuel, couples à découvrir. Petite fiction sans prétention sur cet anime que j'adore.
1. Drôle de sensation

_Bonjour à touuuuus ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)_

 _Alors, c'est à la demande de ma **Milyi** internationale que je suis ici. Je pense que je vais te dédicacer cette fiction (en fait je ne pense pas, je suis sûre, je te la dédicace). Alors à toi qui a corrigé cette petite histoire sans que je te le demande, qui me supporte semaine après semaine dans ma fiction sur le Hobbit, même quand j'ai des gros coups de blues. A toi qui fait bondir mon petit coeur à chacun de tes chapitres. A toi qui me fait rire jour après jour dans tes reviews ou lors de nos conversations. Merci d'être là ma belle tomate 3_

 _Bon, après ce petit moment émotions, laissez moi vous présenter cette fiction. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être une grande écrivain, je fais ça pour le plaisir. Je tiens aussi à dire que dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas du Yaoi (je préfère préciser puisque c'est le thème majoritaire sur ce fandom ^^). Ce sont des chapitres assez courts, pour une fiction assez courte (9 chapitres seulement). J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop éloigné du caractère des personnages, c'était mon gros dilemme. Il y a plusieurs couples à découvrir tout au long de l'histoire, c'est la surprise ! Ah, et aussi, je situe l'histoire après **"Soul of Gold"**._

 _Je pense que j'ai assez parler non ?_  
 ** _-Oui, en effet, laisse les lire maintenant !_**  
 _Aphrodite ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
 ** _-J'essaye de te faire taire, mais c'est pas une grande réussite._**  
 _Pardon ?_  
 ** _-Non seulement tu as la parlotte mais en plus tu sais plus lire ?_**  
 _..._  
 ** _-Profitez-en qu'elle ne parle plus pour commencer le chapitre, vite !_**  
 _T'es méchant Aphro... Mais t'as raison. Bonne lecture tout le monde !_  
 ** _-C'est pas trop tôt !_**

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 __1_ Drôle de sensation_

Quand le chevalier du Capricorne se réveilla ce matin là, il avait une drôle de sensation au creux de son cœur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais cela pinçait. Ce n'était pas doux, mais on aurait dit une caresse. C'était indescriptible.

Il se redressa sur son lit au moment même où la sensation disparut. Il se leva pour aller dans sa cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le temps de faire brouiller ses œufs et de faire couler son café, le souvenir de son cœur malmené était oublié.

Comme tous les matins, il descendit les marches des temples pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Il regarda les apprentis et certains chevaliers de bronze se battre. Depuis leur retour à la vie par la grâce d'Odin et la victoire des Chevaliers Divins sur Hadès, la vie au Sanctuaire avait pris un cours calme et sans problème. La seule ombre au tableau était le funeste destin de Seiya, condamné à passer le reste de sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant. La terrible blessure infligée par le Dieu des Enfers ne guérirait jamais.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Shura ne vit pas Aphrodite et Deathmask s'asseoir de part et d'autre de lui.

-Alors mon biquet, railla le Cancer, les nouveaux attirent tellement ton regard que tu ne dis même plus bonjour ?  
-Laisse tomber Angelo, Monsieur se pense au dessus de nous que la moindre des politesses lui passe au dessus de la tête.

Shura ne répondit que par un soupir. Ses deux compères adoraient lui lancer des piques tout au long de la journée. Si, au départ, il avait trouvé ça lourd et excessivement ennuyant, maintenant il n'en avait plus rien à cirer.

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et quand sonna le coup des 11 heures, les combats des plus puissants défenseurs d'Athéna commencèrent par Aldébaran et Deathmask. Si le Cancer commença par mettre en difficulté son adversaire dès le début de la confrontation, le Taureau prit rapidement le dessus et mit le crustacé au tapis. A chaque combat, les exclamations et les paris allaient de bon train, réchauffant l'atmosphère entre tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Aphrodite tendit la main au Capricorne pour lui proposer un duel. Ce dernier l'accepta volontiers, mais quand il se leva, la sensation ressentie au réveil revint attaquer son cœur. Le chevalier du Poisson sentit une légère perturbation dans le cosmos de son ami mais n'en tint pas rigueur tant elle fut brève.

Shura regarda la chevelure bleu ciel se diriger vers le centre de l'arène. Pourquoi était-il le seul à ressentir pareille sensation ? Il en était sûr, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une bride de cosmos. Déconcentré par ce ressenti, il se fit battre à plat de couture par le chevalier aux roses sous l'œil amusé de tous ses frères d'armes.

Un mois s'écoula au Sanctuaire. La vie suivait toujours le long fleuve qu'était son court, sans accroc. Enfin presque. Athéna se faisait de plus en plus absente, passant la majorité de son temps auprès de Seiya. Tous avaient bien compris qu'en plus de lui dévouer un amour sans condition, la déesse était rongée par la culpabilité. Pour Saori, elle seule était responsable de l'état du chevalier de bronze. Nombreux avaient essayé de la raisonner, sans succès. Même pas Shion, le Grand Pope ressuscité par Zeus à la demande de sa fille adorée.

Malgré cette tristesse dans le cœur des Chevaliers d'Or, ceux-ci vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations tout du long de leur journée. Cela leur faisait du bien de trouver une routine dans leur vie. La paix qu'ils ressentaient brillait de mille feux à travers leur cosmos. Seul Shura se sentait mal à l'aise. Durant ce dernier mois, l'ombre de l'ignorance caressait son âme. Il ressentait toujours ces éclats de cosmos inconnu, devenus une part entière de sa routine. Et puis, un après midi, la sensation revint pour la énième fois. Tranquillement installé derrière un livre, le Capricorne envoya valser le manuscrit à travers son salon en ressentant la caresse amère sur son cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait cru pouvoir ignorer ce ressentiment, mais il n'en était rien. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, qu'il sorte de ce mutisme qui commençait à lui ronger l'esprit. Mais qui devait-il aller voir ? Aphrodite et Deathmask, ses amis qui l'avaient tant de fois questionné sur la perturbation de son cosmos ? Non. Le Cancer le prendrait pour un fou et la commère qu'était le Poisson révèlerait sans doute à qui veut l'entendre – ou non – les problèmes du Capricorne.

Shura n'était pas assez proche des autres chevaliers pour aller leur confier sa vie. Quoique, Saga ou Kanon – ressuscité lui aussi à la demande d'Athéna – pouvaient sans doute comprendre l'effet d'une présence sur son cosmos. Mais non, décidemment, il se voyait très mal raconter la folie qu'il abritait aux jumeaux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait réellement en parler, qui pourrait le conseiller sans le juger. Shion, le représentant sur terre de sa déesse. Il sortit en trombe de son temple, cachant sa cosmo-énergie en traversant les maisons de Camus et d'Aphrodite.

Shura rejoignit l'ancien Bélier dans son bureau. Le Grand Pope ne portait plus le masque représentatif de son statut, se sentant bien plus en confiance avec les chevaliers qu'il considérait comme des enfants si ceux-ci pouvaient voir son visage.

-Bonjour Shura, que me vaut ta visite ?  
-Shion… C'est un sujet assez délicat…  
-Je t'en prie, assis toi.

Obéissant à son supérieur, le Capricorne hésita avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer l'incertitude qui lui pesait depuis un long mois ?

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la perturbation occasionnelle que je peux ressentir dans ton cosmos ?

Shura leva ses yeux ébahis sur le Bélier. Alors Aphro et Angelo n'étaient pas les seuls au courant… Il n'avait plus aucune raison de reculer à présent.

-Oui, en effet. Depuis un mois, je ressens une infime bride de cosmos dans mon cœur. Je ne sais pas d'où est-ce qu'elle vient, ni pourquoi je suis le seul à le ressentir. C'est une sensation étrange, indescriptible même. Comme si j'étais la cible de cet appel.  
-En effet, il est étrange que tu sois le seul à le sentir, car même moi je n'ai rien décelé. Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit de cosmos ?  
-Certain.  
-Il ne s'agit d'aucune personne présente au Sanctuaire, sinon tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte. Je n'ai pas d'explication pour toi Shura, j'en suis navré. J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus, pour satisfaire ta curiosité et la mienne.  
-Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour m'écouter, Shion. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.  
-Ma porte est toujours ouverte, Shura. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me déranger. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'être tiré de la paperasserie de temps à autre.

Le Capricorne lança un sourire désolé à l'homme aux cheveux verts en voyant la pile de dossiers présente sur son bureau.

Il allait quitter le treizième temple quand une voix le retint. Il se figea en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

-Athéna, lâcha-t-il en se retournant d'une lenteur palpable.  
-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Shion. Shura, je suis soulagée de savoir que ce cosmos que je ressens n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination !

Le cœur du chevalier se serra devant le désarroi qu'il lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais ce qui la déesse venait de dire le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Vous le devinez aussi ?  
-Oui… Je sais que je donnerai ma vie pour revoir un sourire sur les lèvres de Seiya, que je vendrai mon âme pour le guérir… Alors quand j'ai senti ce cosmos, si pur, si doux, si attentionné… Je ne pouvais croire que mon esprit me jouait un tour aussi cruel. J'ai écarté l'idée que la personne détentrice de ce cosmos pouvait réellement exister et me donner une chance de sauver Seiya de son sort. Mais si toi aussi tu le ressens, Shura, alors l'espoir renaît en mon sein.

Le Capricorne ne savait quoi dire. La détresse d'Athéna, ainsi que ses larmes ruisselantes sur ses pâles joues, le frappa comme la flèche du Sagittaire en plein cœur. Il savait qu'elle souffrait de l'état de son chevalier de bronze adoré, mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer que c'était à ce point. Il se fit la promesse de trouver l'inconnu qui tourmentait son âme et sa déesse depuis un mois.

-Athéna… Je découvrirai qui est cette personne et la ramènerai au Sanctuaire. Seulement… Je n'ai pas découvert d'où le cosmos provient…  
-Rodorio.

* * *

 _Et oui, j'avais prévenu que c'était court ! Une petite review quand même pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
_ _Je pense que je vais sortir 2 chapitres par semaines, le lundi (bah oui, aujourd'hui on est lundi) et le jeudi. Ca vous irait ou vous préférez un chapitre par semaine ?  
_ _En dernier lieu, s'il y a des fans du Hobbit parmi vous, je vous invite joyeusement à lire mon autre fiction "L'abus de films est dangereux pour la santé" que vous trouverez sur mon profil._

 _Des bisous, en espérant que ce début vous a quand même plu :3_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Mathy  
 **-Et Aphrodite, pour vous servir.**_


	2. Impossible vous dites ?

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fiction. On entre encore plus dans le vif du sujet cette fois ci !_

 _M'enfin, je vais pas trop vous en dire, sinon je vais vous spoiler._  
 ** _-Ce serait bien dommage en effet, on risquerait de t'en vouloir._**  
 _Tu compte intervenir à chaque chapitre Aphro ?_  
 ** _-Peut-être, on verra bien._**  
 _Bon, bah d'accord... Je vous laisse à votre lec..._  
 ** _-T'oublierai pas quelque chose ?_**  
 _Ah si tu as raison ! Merci **Milyi** pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée, comme d'habitude. Merci d'être la ma belle tomate. Je remercie aussi **ginie27** d'avoir follow cette histoire. Me mettrais-tu une petite review pour me dire ce que tu en penses ? Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire sans laisser de trace._  
 ** _-C'est bon t'as fini ?_**  
 _C'est toi qui a insisté. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _2_ Impossible vous dites ?_

Rodorio. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Shura du Capricorne pour se mettre en route. Il traversa à vive allure les douze maisons du zodiaque, ignorant les appels de ses compatriotes. Grâce à Athéna, sa peur de l'inconnu allait enfin pouvoir disparaître, du moins, il l'espérait de toute son âme.

C'est au pas de course qu'il arriva dans le petit village. Il était assez vivant et convivial. Il aperçu Seika au loin. La sœur de Seiya était retournée à l'endroit où elle avait grandi, incapable de rester auprès de son frère au vu de l'état dans lequel il était. Elle revenait néanmoins souvent au Sanctuaire pour prendre de ses nouvelles et partager un thé avec Saori. Shura s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se promenait avec un vieil homme. Il n'y avait aucun doute au fait que c'était le vieillard qui avait recueilli Seika suite à sa perte de connaissance. La brunette accueillit le chevalier avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Shura ! Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
-Bonjour Seika, monsieur. Je suis à la recherche d'une personne suite à la demande d'Athéna.  
-Oh, puis-je vous aider à la trouver ?  
-Je ne connais pas son nom malheureusement, seulement l'empreinte de son cosmos. Je la trouverai par mes propres moyens. Mais merci de la proposition !  
-Je vous en prie. A une prochaine fois Shura, et passez une bonne journée.  
-De même.

Ils se séparèrent. Le Capricorne se demanda s'il avait bien fait de laisser Seika hors de tout ça. Elle connaissait la population de ce village, elle aurait sans doute pu l'aider s'il lui avait parlé de l'énergie particulière du cosmos. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à errer dans les rues. Son esprit effleurait chaque personne qu'il croisait, espérant trouver celle qu'il recherchait. Mais rien. Pas la moindre petite goutte d'énergie cosmique.

La nuit commençait à tomber qu'il n'avait rien pu trouver. Shura soupira bruyamment. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas rentrer au Sanctuaire pour se présenter à Athéna les mains vides… Pourtant, il n'avait nulle part où aller à par son temple, afin d'y passer la nuit. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, les pieds raclant douloureusement le sol, il la ressentit. Cette cosmo-énergie si douce et si poignante. Et pour la première fois, Shura sût d'où est-ce qu'elle venait. Il se mit à courir, suivant la trace encore distincte du cosmos. Il déboucha sur une petite crique non loin de la ville, essoufflé par sa course. Son visage se tordit en un rictus de dégoût. Il y avait quatre personnes sur place, mais pas de trace d'un quelconque cosmos.

Il détailla les individus. On pouvait voir un petit garçon d'environ neuf ans gambader dans le sable, sous le regard protecteur de ses parents – voir peut-être ses grands parents. A côté des adultes se trouvait une jeune femme, probablement la sœur du gamin. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il regarda le soleil disparaître lentement à l'horizon, espérant secrètement que le cosmos tant recherché se manifeste à nouveau. Il ne vit pas la famille se rapprocher de lui pour emprunter le chemin qui ramenait à la ville, lui qui était si plongé dans sa contemplation de l'astre solaire.

Cependant, le passage était si étroit qu'il fut sortir de sa transe par la jeune femme qui lui demanda gentiment de se pousser. Il leva les yeux vers elle, ayant l'objectif de se décaler quand il croisa son regard.

-Impossible… fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il reconnaîtrait ces iris entre tous ! La jeune adulte ne semblait pas en mener bien large de son côté non plus. L'enveloppe de calme qui la caractérisait vola en éclat sous les yeux du reste de sa famille. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle tomba sur les genoux, incapable à présent de rester debout. Comme l'avait dit cet homme impossible. Cela ne se pouvait…

Shura regarda la femme tomber à terre et ce fut comme si un verre se brisa autour d'elle. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par son énergie. Alors c'était elle… C'était son cosmos… Cela rendit la chose encore plus improbable qu'auparavant. Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Les adultes et le jeune enfant ne comprenaient rien au spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les deux protagonistes étaient comme hors du temps, dans un monde réduit à une bulle où seuls eux y avaient accès.

La jeune femme, sentant la présence sur son épaule, releva la tête. Shura fut hypnotisé par les larmes qui roulaient comme une douloureuse caresse sur son visage doré. Pourtant, elle souriait. Elle était heureuse. Sa main se tendit et vint caresser la joue du Capricorne. Ce contact électrisa le corps du chevalier qui trouva tout de même la sensation des plus agréables. S'il avait eu un seul doute en la voyant, il s'envola en ce moment même.

-Ayame… souffla-t-il.

La dite Ayame laissa exploser sa joie dans un rire cristallin tout en se jetant au cou du chevalier. Elle l'avait retrouvé, enfin… Shura ne pouvait plus stopper les larmes qui affluaient dans ses yeux pour dévaler sur ses joues. La chaleur de la jeune femme contre son corps réchauffa son âme tourmentée par tant d'années de guerre.

-Shura, murmura-t-elle dans sa nuque, mon frère…  
-Je te croyais morte, pleura-t-il, perdue à jamais.  
-Moi aussi je pensais cela. Par tous les Dieux, je suis si heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas.

De longues secondes passèrent durant lesquelles le frère et la sœur retrouvés redécouvraient la chaleur de leur sang. Ils furent stoppés dans leur étreinte par un raclement de gorge venant du cinquantenaire qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ayame se détacha à contre cœur de Shura pour leur faire face.

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Shura, mon frère, dit-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.  
-Ton… s'étrangla sa mère.  
-C'est impossible… Monsieur Shion nous a certifié que ton frère était décédé d'une grave maladie, expliqua le paternel.

En entendant l'homme, Shura se mit à bouillonner. Shion leur avait menti, tout comme à lui. Doucement, sa poussée de rage redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était monté. Il l'avait séparé de sa sœur dans le seul objectif de protéger Athéna. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ?

-Monsieur, de mon côté, on m'a assuré qu'on m'avait séparé de ma sœur par l'adoption et qu'elle avait péri dans un accident de voiture seulement quelques jours après. Nous avons tous deux été fourvoyés.

La femme se mit à pleurer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait privé sa fille de la joie de grandir auprès de son frère. Ayame la serra dans ses bras, tentant de la rassurer. La douce voix de la fille calma la mère. Shura fut arraché à ce spectacle attendrissant par une pression sur son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit le petit garçon qui cherchait à attirer son attention en tirant sur son vêtement.

-Dis, si tu es le frère d'Ayame, ça veut dire que tu es aussi mon frère ? se réjouit l'enfant.  
-Kikye, c'est… commença sa mère.  
-Oui mon ange, fit Ayame en se penchant sur lui. Shura est aussi ton frère.

Le Capricorne lui sourit. Il voulait bien faire partie de n'importe quelle famille, si cela lui permettait de rester auprès de sa sœur. Voulant laisser à leur fille adorée le loisir de profiter encore de cette famille si récemment retrouvée, les parents d'Ayame invitèrent Shura à leur table pour la soirée. Invitation qu'il accepta avec joie.

Durant le repas, il apprit que la petite famille venait d'emménager à Rodorio. Ils avaient souvent déménagé, mais le village leur semblait un endroit idéal pour finir leur vie. Shura pouvait le comprendre, il était vrai que cette place était des plus agréables à vivre. Il leur révéla sa nature de Chevalier d'Or, et tous comprirent pourquoi on les avait éloignés. Lona, la mère, en voulait toujours à l'actuel Grand Pope de par sa décision, mais elle devait avouer que le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle avait fière allure. Elle se surprit alors à vouloir le voir dans son armure, même si elle répugnait la guerre.

Les parents allèrent coucher le plus jeune pendant que Shura et Ayame sortaient prendre l'air. De loin, on aurait pu croire à des jumeaux. Leurs cheveux d'un même noir intense dansaient au rythme du vent, tandis que leurs yeux verts couvaient l'horizon. Les deux espagnols respiraient dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

-Dis moi grand frère…  
-Qui a-t-il ?  
-Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes installés à Rodorio, mais jamais nous n'avons croisé de Chevaliers. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
-Et bien… J'étais en mission pour Athéna. Elle a ressenti un cosmos particulier en ville et elle voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle m'a choisi car j'étais le seul à pouvoir le ressentir parmi mon ordre. Ayame, c'est à toi qu'appartient cette énergie. Si la déesse a pu sentir ce cosmos de par son statut, moi je devais le détecter parce qu'il appartient à la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.  
-Et dire que je pensais que personne ne le découvrirait…  
-Tu le savais ?  
-Depuis des années… Mon père était malade et il allait mourir. Un soir, alors que nous étions en train de prier à son chevet, je me suis entourée d'un halo de lumière blanche, qui a guéri mon père. J'utilise cette faculté pour aider les personnes dans le besoin à présent…  
-Athéna avait donc vu juste.  
-Pardon ?  
-Le Sanctuaire a besoin de toi, petite sœur.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaaa ! Voilà la personne qui peut changer le destin de plusieurs Chevaliers sans être une déesse qu'il faut toujours aller sauver (Saori, repose ton bâton tout de suite ! M'en veux pas, mais t'es un peu comme Matt Damon aussi). Si vous lisez mes autres histoires, vous constaterez qu'il y a toujours un OC. La raison ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à utiliser les personnages à ma disposition, je préfère incruster les miens héhé._

 _Enfin bref, laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre et d'Ayame, ça nous fera plaisir à Aphrodite et moi._  
 _ **-Ne me mêle pas à tes histoires !**_  
 _Je fais ce que je veux d'abord._

 _A lundi pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous_

 _Mathy_  
 _ **-Et Aphrodite, pour vous servir.**_


	3. Sors des limbes, Chevalier

_Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Déjà, je vous souhaites de très très bonnes vacances !_

 _Vive Noël, le Nouvel An, les fêtes quoi !_  
 ** _-Dit-elle alors qu'elle ne veut même pas venir fêtez la nouvelle année avec nous autres Chevaliers..._**  
 _Roooooh Aphro, ne soit pas si triste ! Tu sais bien que j'aurais adoré, mais je suis déjà prise ce soir là._  
 ** _-Tu es une amie indigne !_**  
 _S'il te plaît, pardonne moi !_  
 ** _-T'es de corvée cuisine toute la semaine !_**  
 _Oui chef, bien chef !_  
 ** _-En attendant, j'aimerai remercier Milyi pour suivre cette fiction en laissant son impression ! Je t'offre une rose pour la peine._**  
 _Et moi je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !_  
 ** _-En cuisine toi, et plus vite que ça !_**

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _3_ Sors des limbes, Chevalier_

Ayame eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Elle aurait du être soulagée de retrouver son frère, de pouvoir le sentir à ses côtés, mais ses dernières révélations l'avaient bouleversé. Comment pouvait-elle porter une telle responsabilité sur ses épaules ? Elle savait que de grands espoirs reposaient sur elle, mais elle savait aussi que si elle échouait, on lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle soupira en se retournant une fois de plus dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Shura. Son grand frère dormait paisiblement, un faible sourire sur le visage. Elle sourit à cette vue. Dans le pire des cas, elle s'attirerait les foudres du Sanctuaire, mais elle aurait toujours Shura à ses côtés. Ayame trouva finalement le sommeil une bonne heure plus tard et quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pu dormir plus longtemps.

Le Capricorne regarda la jeune femme dire au revoir à sa famille. Elle avait pris la décision de passer un peu de temps chez Shura, pour renouer des liens depuis trop longtemps inexistants. Les parents avaient compris, Kikye en revanche pleurait pour que sa sœur ne parte pas.

-Je reviendrai vous voir mon ange, je te le promets. Nous ne serons pas loin l'un de l'autre.  
-Mais Ayame…  
-Si jamais je te manque trop, regarde au plus profond de ton cœur. Je serais toujours là avec toi.  
-Et ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, je prendrai soin d'elle, sourit Shura.

Kikye sécha ses larmes. Le sourire du Chevalier le rassura et il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort aussi, pour pouvoir protéger Ayame à l'avenir lui aussi. Heureuse que la séparation ne soit pas aussi dure qu'elle le pensait, la jeune femme suivit Shura en ville jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Elle fut impressionnée par l'architecture et l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit. Elle y sentait une immense puissance, mais aussi de l'amour et de la paix. Un sourire fendait l'entièreté de son visage. Shura ne pouvait qu'admirer cette vision de joie qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était heureux et il lui tardait de présenter cette personne si chère à ses yeux à ses compagnons. Cependant, son âme de Chevalier d'Athéna lui ordonna d'aller d'abord voir la déesse et Seiya avant tout autre chose. Passant par des raccourcis, il guida, en premier lieu, sa petite sœur jusqu'à son temple pour qu'elle y dépose ses affaires avant de rejoindre le treizième temple.

Inquiet de ne pas avoir vu son ami la veille, Aiolia attendait sur le seuil de la maison le retour du chevalier. Shura était certes d'un naturel discret, mais quand il partait, il prévenait toujours quelqu'un, en général Aphrodite. Mais même le Poisson n'avait su répondre aux questions du Lion concernant le Capricorne. Alors quand le chevalier châtain vit son ami arriver, il fut soulager de voir qu'il n'avait rien. En revanche, il se demanda si le soleil, pourtant pas très fort, ne lui avait pas grillé quelques neurones. Il voyait double. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, il avait toujours trouvé Shura très bel homme, mais ça n'en était pas moins perturbant. Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'illusion avançait, il se rendit compte que Shura était accompagné… D'une femme ! Le cœur du Lion se serra un peu à cette découverte.

-Aiolia ! s'écria le Capricorne en le voyant. Que fais-tu ici ?  
-On ne t'a quasiment pas vu hier, je me demandais où tu étais passé. Mais je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter, je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie.

La jeune femme rougit fortement, sous le rire franc de Shura.

-'Lia, je te présente Ayame, ma petite sœur. Ayame, voici Aiolia, le Chevalier du Lion.

La mâchoire de ce dernier se décrocha et il se sentit bête d'avoir jalousé cette fille alors qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Et il comprit pourquoi il avait cru voir double. Ils se ressemblaient affreusement, avec leurs cheveux noirs, leurs yeux verts profond et leurs traits hispaniques. Cependant, Ayame avait un visage plus doux, plus arrondi que son frère.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, sourit Aiolia.  
-Je ne le savais pas plus avant hier, je pensais qu'elle était morte.

Le Lion haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Shura lui promit de tout lui expliquer, mais pour le moment il avait à faire au dernier temple. Aiolia les regarda entrer dans la maison du Capricorne avant de se diriger en soupirant chez son frère. Cette entrevue n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons. Il avait bien des sentiments pour son ami, qui tenaient un peu plus que de la simple amitié.

Discrètement, Shura conduisit Ayame à la maison du Grand Pope. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne, ce qui ne nécessita pas d'autre perte de temps. Ce fut Shion qui les accueillit. Il était au courant de leur arrivée. Il les salua et les conduisit à l'arrière de sa maison. Le jardin d'Athéna. Personne n'était agréé à fouler le sol de cet endroit, excepté la déesse. Pourtant, Shion invita Ayame à avancer. Shura et lui restèrent sur le seuil de la porte, la regardant marcher timidement vers la silhouette qui se dessinait au loin.

-Je t'attendais, dit la forme en se tournant vers elle. Je suis Athéna, puis-je connaître ton nom ?

Ayame le lui articula difficilement sous l'émotion. Le cosmos de la déesse la toucha en plein cœur, torrent de joie, peine, douleur et amour.

-Ayame, murmura Athéna. Tu es mon dernier espoir.

Saori se recula pour montrer à la jeune femme ce qu'elle cachait jalousement derrière son corps. Un jeune homme dans un fauteuil roulant. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Seiya. Hésitante, Ayame s'agenouilla devant lui et regarda son visage. Il était vide, sans aucune émotion, ses yeux reflétant à peine la vie qui coulait en lui. Alors elle joignit ses mains en une prière silencieuse et laissa brûler son cosmos.

Athéna vit l'aura chaleureuse quitter le corps d'Ayame pour venir caresser celui de Seiya. Petit à petit, le regard du Chevalier de Bronze reprit vie, réchauffant le cœur meurtri de la déesse. Il guérissait, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Le cosmos d'Ayame se fit encore plus grand, plus chaud. Il explosait littéralement sous la tâche qui lui incombait de remplir. Si celui-ci ne se faisait ressentir au départ, que dans le jardin secret de la déesse, il s'étendit bientôt à tout le Sanctuaire. Les combattants dans l'arène arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Et tous les Chevaliers d'Or furent frappés par cette puissante énergie, chacun dans leur temple.

Aphrodite lâcha les roses qu'il tentait d'arranger depuis une demi-heure. Camus s'abandonna à toutes ses émotions sous cette étrange sensation. Aioros déjeunait avec Aiolia et tout deux laissèrent s'écraser leurs tasses de thé dans un fracas assourdissant. Milo se figea sous sa douche froide avant de tomber à genoux sous la douce pression. Dohko se réveilla en sursaut, s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures. Shaka, en pleine méditation, fut déconcentré et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Deathmask lâcha le cadre photo qu'il venait de fabriquer – par chance pour lui, il tomba sur le tapis sans un bruit et sans se casser. Le verre d'eau que Saga tenait explosa dans sa main tant il le serra en sentant ce cosmos, laissant des traînées de sang brûlantes sur ses doigts. Kanon arrêta brusquement de respirer, s'étranglant avec sa salive par la même occasion. Aldébaran manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine dégoulinante de confiture. Quand à Mû, il brisa son Cristal Wall qu'il perfectionnait depuis son réveil. D'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait d'où pouvait venir cette puissante énergie qui rivalisait avec le cosmos d'un Dieu.

Seuls les personnes se trouvant au temple popal pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Shura et Shion ne pouvaient contenir leurs larmes sous l'émotion que leur procurait ce si beau mélange de douceur et d'allégresse. Athéna aussi pleurait de joie de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait de toute son âme reprendre vie sous ses yeux.

Seiya émergeait doucement à la réalité, comme s'il avait dormi depuis trop longtemps. Il fut accueilli dans ce monde par la chaleur du cosmos d'Ayame qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans une nouvelle ère de sa vie. Le Chevalier de Bronze avait d'abord longuement fixé le visage serein de l'espagnole à ses pieds, avant de redresser la tête pour croiser le regard de sa déesse tant aimée. Dès ce moment, le cosmos guérisseur explosa une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Seiya et Saori tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis qu'Ayame reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses joues avaient perdu toute leur couleur. Elle lutta quelques instants avec son malaise, mais bien rapidement, l'inconscience la rattrapa et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Shura, ignorant les directives concernant ce jardin privé, se précipita pour cueillir sa jeune sœur. Son cosmos était faible, sa guérison l'ayant vidé de toute énergie.

-Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, le rassura Athéna. Ce n'est rien qu'un peu de repos ne puisse soigner. Elle a grandement plongé dans ses ressources pour sauver Seiya. J'ai une dette éternelle envers elle.

Le Capricorne remercia sa déesse et fit partager à Seiya son contentement de le revoir parmi eux. Serrant sa sœur contre son torse, il se retira pour retourner à son temple pour accorder à Ayame tout le repos dont elle avait besoin. Ce n'était sans compter les Chevaliers d'Or.

Affolés par la puissance du cosmos qu'ils avaient ressenti, ils avaient tous rappliqué à la maison du représentant d'Athéna sur Terre afin d'avoir une explication. Shion essayait tant bien que mal de les calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Mais les Saints se turent tous quand ils virent Shura arriver, portant comme une princesse une jeune femme inconsciente. Tous les regards se figèrent sur cette apparition, essayant de comprendre par leurs propres moyens. N'y tenant plus, le brouhaha se remit en place, chacun questionnant sans relâche le Chevalier du Capricorne sur les récents évènements.

* * *

 _C'est tout, pour le moment. J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré que les chapitres ne soient pas très très long. Je vous retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 4 ! En attendant, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi de connaître votre ressenti !_  
 ** _-Et pour moi aussi, même si je n'apparais pas beaucoup !_**

 _Des bisous !_

 _Mathy et Aphrodite, pour vous servir._


	4. A la découverte des Chevaliers

_Bonjour tout le monde ! JOYEUX NOËL ! Enfin, techniquement, c'est demain, mais c'est pas grave, Joyeux Noël quand même ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous donnez un petit cadeau, même en avance._

 ** _-C'est ça, fait de la lèche pour avoir des reviews._**  
 _Aphrodite !_  
 ** _-Ben quoi, avoue !_**  
 _C'est pas vrai..._  
 ** _-A d'autres... Quoi qu'il en soit, de la part de tout le Sanctuaire et plus particulièrement des magnifiques Chevaliers que nous sommes..._**  
 _:chuchote: Ventard..._  
 _ **-Je t'ai entendu ! Je disais donc, nous vous souhaitons un très Joyeux Noël !** _  
_Et une très bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _4_ A la découverte des Chevaliers_

Ayame ouvrit doucement les yeux et commença à paniquer en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Une main rassurante vint se poser sur son bras mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle vit le visage souriant de Shura qu'elle se calma réellement. Reprenant son souffle, elle se remémora les évènements qui avaient perturbé sa routine. Elle avait sauvé Seiya, elle l'avait ramené des limbes dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé. Personne n'allait la détester pour son incompétence ! En revanche, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher son cosmos comme avant. Quelque chose avait changé en elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à Shura après lui avoir certifié qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

-Je pense que tu ne peux plus le dissimuler à cause de la guérison de Seiya.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je soigne quelqu'un, je le fais quotidiennement avec mon frère et je n'ai jamais eu de problème !

Le Capricorne sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle parla de Kikye même s'il n'en montra rien. Il était le seul frère qu'Ayame aurait dû avoir…

-C'était différent l'autre jour. Tu as littéralement fait brûler ton cosmos à ton paroxysme ! Tout le Sanctuaire en a tremblé. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
-Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup forcé par rapport à d'habitude… L'esprit de Seiya était tellement retranché en lui que j'ai eu un mal fou à le faire revenir à la surface pour que la guérison soit complète. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait prit des proportions si grandes…  
-Shura, je t'ai ramené de l'encens pour aider Ayame à reprendre conscience. Ils viennent de Chine, tu verras c'est de la très bonne qualité !

Les espagnols tournèrent leur tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Oh, mais je vois que la demoiselle est de retour parmi nous ! Je suis Dohko de la Balance.  
-Ayame, enchantée, sourit la jeune femme.  
-On attendait ton réveil avec impatience.  
-« On » ?  
-Les Chevaliers d'Or ! On a hâte de connaître la petite sœur de notre biquet préféré et accessoirement sauveuse de Seiya.

Ayame ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait envie de disparaître sous les couvertures. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la considère comme une pseudo héroïne, elle voulait vivre une vie normale… Devinant son malaise, Shura congédia Dohko qui pourtant, insista pour faire un grand repas dans son temple pour le soir. Ainsi, Ayame pourrait rencontrer tout le monde et les chevaliers apprendraient à la connaître. Le Capricorne refusa de pied ferme, mais n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'incliner devant l'enthousiasme de sa petite sœur. Elle n'avait vu qu'Aiolia et Dohko, elle en voulait plus.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Ayame n'avait pas pu sortir du dixième temple au vu de la surprotection de Shura. Cela la faisait rire, de voir le Capricorne dans le rôle de la mère poule. Cependant, elle ne tenait plus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un d'actif et tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans la maison de son frère avait été plus long que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Surtout qu'elle avait dormi pendant deux jours !

Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une simple robe de toile vert pâle, serrée à la taille par une fine ceinture de cuir. Elle descendit au temple de la Balance, accompagnée de son frère qui s'était habillé d'une chemise noire légèrement ouverte et d'un pantalon beige. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Camus et Milo, qui sortaient du temple de ce dernier. Le Scorpion fut enchanté de connaître celle qui était sur toutes lèvres au Sanctuaire. Quand au Verseau, il resta réservé comme à l'accoutumée. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait été très secoué par le cosmos d'Ayame.

La maison de la Balance était déjà plongée dans une humeur un peu festive. Dohko avait préparé un buffet avec l'aide d'Aphrodite et Mû. Les deux chevaliers étaient restés sur place et les deux frères du Lion et du Sagittaire étaient arrivés eux aussi. Le maître du septième temple accueillit les quatre nouveaux individus avec un grand sourire et un verre de champagne. Aldébaran, Kanon, Deathmask et Shaka arrivèrent peu de temps après. Les conversations allaient de bon train, chacun voulant en connaître le maximum sur Ayame. Shura observait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un regard amusé. Il voyait bien que sa petite sœur était mal à l'aise devant tant d'attentions sur sa personne, pourtant il ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, ses compagnons d'armes l'en empêcheraient de toute façon.

Aiolia s'approcha du Capricorne et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise à côté de son ami.

-Je plains ta sœur.  
-Moi aussi, mais tu sais bien que je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Milo et Angelo ne me laisseraient pas l'approcher.  
-C'est pas faux, sourit le Lion.

Ce dernier inspira profondément. Il voulait tâter le terrain avec Shura. Depuis qu'Ayame était arrivée au Sanctuaire, il dormait très mal car il n'avait cesse de penser au Capricorne. Comme il ne voulait parler à personne, même pas à Aioros, de ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avancer par lui même. Il était un Chevalier d'Athéna tout de même, le courage n'était pas ce qui lui manquait !

-Dis-moi Shura…

L'intéressé ne sut jamais ce qu'Aiolia voulut lui demander. Ayame avait réussi à s'extraire des questions assommantes des Chevaliers et venait de rejoindre son frère. D'un côté, le Lion était soulagé, car il se sentait gêné à l'idée de poser des questions sur les orientations sexuelles de Shura, mais de l'autre, il avait trouvé un semblant de courage pour le faire et la jeune femme venait de le réduire à néant.

-Tu vas t'en remettre Ayame ? se moqua gentiment Shura.  
-Je pense oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Ils sont tous très gentils malgré leur imposante curiosité.

Les deux espagnols et le grec rigolèrent de bon train quand Aiolia remarqua que quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – manquait à l'assemblée.

-Il ne nous manquerait pas un Chevalier par hasard ? demanda-t-il.  
-Un treizième ? s'étonna Ayame. Mais il n'y a que douze signes du zodiaque !  
-Ça, ma chère, fit Kanon en s'approchant des trois protagonistes, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré le Chevalier des Gémeaux.  
-Je croyais que c'était toi.  
-Si on veut, mais le « principal » Gémeau est mon jumeau, Saga.  
-Où est-il ? demanda Shura.  
-Il a aidé Shion toute la journée, je suppose qu'il est toujours là bas.  
-Plus maintenant !

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se découpait la silhouette d'un homme. Tous devinèrent bien vite qu'il s'agissait de Saga. Ayame le détailla rapidement. Il ressemblait fortement à Kanon – ce qui était normal pour des jumeaux – mais Saga avait les épaules un peu plus larges et un regard plus éloquent que celui de son frère. Shura se leva et prit la main de sa petite sœur pour l'amener près du nouvel arrivant pour la présenter. Ayame ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant l'homme de plus près. Le simple t-shirt qu'il portait laissait sans peine deviner les muscles imposants dont il était fait. Shura fit rapidement les présentations avant que la Balance ne s'interpose entre le Gémeau et le Capricorne.

-Tu es en retard, râla Dohko.  
-Tu t'en prendras à ton cher compagnon qui ne m'a pas laissé quitter son temple plus tôt !  
-Si je ne connaissais pas ta passion pour Aioros, Saga, je viendrais à penser que Shion me trompe avec toi !  
-Tu sais bien que notre Grand Pope est fou de toi Dohko, jamais il ne ferait ça ! rigola Aioros. Et Saga a parfaitement conscience que s'il venait à me tromper, il passerait un très, très mauvais quart d'heure !

Ayame se sentait un peu perdue. Les Chevaliers parlaient de leur vie privée, vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Puis un hoquet franchit ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la main du chevalier fraîchement arrivé. De vilaines croûtes se dessinaient sur ses doigts, certaines plus rouges que d'autres. Sans prendre la peine d'expliquer ce qu'elle allait faire, Ayame s'approcha de lui et prit doucement sa main blessée dans la sienne. Les joues de Saga prirent une jolie teinte rosée devant cet acte. Les Chevaliers retenaient tous leur souffle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ayame s'entoura d'un halo blanchâtre qui couvrit aussi la main de Saga entrelacée à la sienne. Le cosmos de la jeune femme vint lécher les plaies et petit à petit, celles-ci disparurent. Puis l'aura bienfaitrice se retira et laissèrent le groupe sans voix. Personne n'aurait pu dire que Saga avait des blessures quelques secondes auparavant.

-Impressionnant ! souffla Mû.

Tout le monde en pensait autant. Ayame retira sa main de celle du Gémeau en rougissant, gênée de l'avoir tenue plus longtemps que nécessaire et par Saga qui la remercia avec un magnifique sourire.

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Sachez que j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à cette fiction, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas un infarctus si vous tombez dessus._  
 _ **-Le jour où quelqu'un ressortira en bonne santé après avoir lu une de tes fictions n'est pas encore arrivé.**_  
 _Quoi, tu trouves que j'écris mal ?_  
 _ **-J'ai jamais dis ça... :sifflote:**_  
 _Aphrodiiiiiiiiiiteeeeeee !_

 _Je vous laisse, je dois allez filer une correction à ce Chevalier ! A la prochaine :)_

 _Mathy et Aphro, pour vous servir !_


	5. Trouver sa place

_Bonjour les petits chats ! Comment ça v..._  
 _ **-TU ES EN RETARD !** _  
_Bonjour à toi aussi Aphrodite._  
 ** _-TU ES EN RETARD !_**  
 _Oui ça va, j'ai compris ! Désolée, j'ai juste pas trouvé le temps hier..._  
 ** _-Mouais c'est ça... Enfin, ne nous attardons pas sur ton manque d'éthique flagrant, se serait perdre un temps précieux._**  
 _Mais je ne te permets pas !_  
 ** _-Je me permets tout seul ! Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction même si ils ne mettent pas de reviews. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez le faire ça m'éviterait les plaintes de Mathy tout le temps._**  
 _Nia nia nia ! Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _5_ Trouver sa place_

Après cette dose de spectacle et d'émotions, Dohko se mit à raconter la première Guerre Sainte. Il aimait captiver son public et Ayame en était un de choix. Vint ensuite la Bataille du Sanctuaire racontée par Mû, Aiolia et Shaka, celle contre Poséidon contée par Kanon tout comme celle contre Hadès. Le Lion et le Sagittaire se complétèrent pour décrire la guerre contre Loki. Ayame était passionnée par ces histoires. On n'omit pas les informations délicates, telles que le meurtre de Shion par Saga, ou celui d'Aioros par Shura, qui faisaient partie à part entière de ces pièces d'histoire.

Les récits prirent la fin de la soirée et il fut pratiquement une heure du matin quand chacun rejoignit son temple. La jeune espagnole était épuisée, mais elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle aurait voulu que la nuit s'éternise…

-Alors, tu ne me vois pas comme un meurtrier sans cœur ? lui demanda pour la énième fois Shura.  
-Non, bien sûr que non ! Pas plus que Saga. Tu ne pensais qu'à bien faire, tu ne pouvais imaginer que les ordres de ce Pope n'étaient que vils mensonges. Je ne pourrai jamais te voir ainsi Shura, surtout que je sais que tu as un cœur.

Pour allier ses gestes à la parole, elle posa une main sur la poitrine de son frère, à l'endroit où son organe de vie battait à plein régime. Les larmes montaient aux yeux du Capricorne. Il serra Ayame tout contre lui. Il était si heureux d'avoir une famille. Certes, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient en soit, tous unis par un lien aussi fort que celui du sang, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Aiolia et Aioros ou de Saga et Kanon qui eux, avaient une véritable famille.

Ayame se sentait bien dans les bras puissants de son frère. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, même si bien sûr, le temps perdu entre eux deux ne serait jamais rattrapable. Mais ils avaient toute la vie à présent non ?

Ce soir là, la jeune femme s'endormit bercée par les récits que les Chevaliers lui avaient contés toute la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Ayame fut convoquée par le Grand Pope, seule. N'ayant pas pu se joindre à la petite fête la veille à cause de son travail, il tenait tout de même à lui parler. Shura l'accompagna jusqu'au treizième temple après le petit-déjeuner, quand même très curieux sur le sujet de ce rendez-vous. Arrivés devant la maison de Shion, ils croisèrent Dohko qui en sortait tout guilleret. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses puis les espagnols entrèrent dans le temple.

L'ex-bélier accueilli Ayame dans son bureau et lui servit un thé en silence. Puis il s'assit en face d'elle et lui expliqua pourquoi il l'avait convoquée.

-Ce que je vais te dire n'est en aucun cas une obligation. Tu es tout à fait en droit de refuser, d'accord ?  
-Oui, dit-elle un peu paniquée. Que souhaitez-vous ?  
-Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que tu me tutoies, comme tout le monde, ria Shion. Ensuite, grâce à ta capacité, j'aimerai… Comment dire… t'engager au service du Sanctuaire. Ainsi, tu serais l'équivalent d'un médecin pour cet endroit. Tu pourrais veiller à la santé des Chevaliers comme des apprentis et superviser les entraînements. Tu es d'accord ?  
-Oh oui ! Avec plaisir ! s'exclama la jeune femme trop heureuse de pouvoir rendre service.  
-Formidable ! En revanche, pour les entraînements, j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas trop tendre avec eux. Ils ont besoin de leurs blessures pour leur rappeler leurs erreurs. Tu seras seule juge de leur état, ne soignant que si la plaie peut influencer grandement sur l'évolution de leur entraînement. Dans ces cas là, et si cela est possible, la cicatrice devra rester.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir laisser la cicatrice, mais je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets !  
-Parfait alors. Je ne pense pas que Shura se montrera réticent à l'idée de t'accueillir chez lui.  
-Je suis du même avis, ria Ayame. J'aimerai juste… Pouvoir redescendre quand je le souhaite à Rodorio. Ma famille adoptive vit là bas.  
-Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, le Sanctuaire n'est en aucun cas une prison.

Ayame le remercia une fois de plus de sa confiance et sortit du bureau. Elle sauta dans les bras de son frère qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette joie. Une fois qu'elle lui eut expliqué, Shura lui proposa de commencer sa nouvelle besogne tout de suite en allant dans l'arène. En sortant du treizième temple, ils virent Saori et Seiya, main dans la main. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand au fait que l'on verrait souvent le Chevalier de Bronze dans la maison d'Athéna…

Trois douces semaines passèrent. Ayame avait su se trouver une parfaite petite place parmi les Chevaliers et particulièrement ceux du Zodiaque, même si elle était plus proche de certains que d'autres. Tout d'abord, il y avait Shura. Très complices tous les deux, ils avaient trouvé un style de vie qui leur convenait à tout les deux. Sa sœur avait souvent reproché au Capricorne sa surprotection les premières fois qu'elle était partie retrouver sa famille, il ne supportait pas qu'elle y aille seule ! Maintenant, il la laissait faire, surveillant tout de même son cosmos de son temple.

Aphrodite avait trouvé en Ayame une compagne pour ses commérages en tout genre, soulageant Deathmask qui n'en pouvait plus du babillage incessant de son petit ami.

L'espagnole trouvait très souvent du répit en allant méditer avec Shaka. Ce dernier lui avait appris petit à petit à maîtriser son cosmos dont elle avait perdu tout contrôle après la guérison de Seiya. Très régulièrement, après ces séances, Mû venait prendre le thé avec eux.

Dohko et Ayame s'étaient très rapidement approchés. Ils étaient sans aucun doute ce que l'on pouvait appeler des meilleurs amis. La Balance voyait en la jeune femme un nouveau vent de jeunesse en plus de celle qu'il avait retrouvé durant la bataille contre les Spectres d'Hadès. Quand à la petite sœur du Capricorne, elle adorait rigoler avec lui et quand elle n'était pas occupée, c'était lui qu'elle venait trouvé. Elle lui confiait tout, même ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire à son frère. La Balance devenait alors éponge et épaule pour Ayame, donnant des conseils uniquement lorsqu'il savait qu'ils lui seraient utiles. Elle savait qu'il allait souvent répéter ce qu'il avait appris à son amant, mais le fait est que Shion savait déjà tout sur ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire.

Ayame était d'ailleurs chez son ami, allongée sur le canapé et la tête sur ses genoux, à lui parler d'un sujet qui revenait souvent dans la bouche de la femme ces temps-ci.

-Dis moi biquette, tu parles beaucoup de lui en ce moment, tu le sais ça ?  
-Pas plus que les autres…  
-Oh que si ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'entende parler de lui, ce qui n'est même pas le cas pour Shura !  
-Dohko, arrête…  
-Arrêter quoi ? Je n'exprime que le constat que j'ai fait, c'est tout !  
-Mais nous ne sommes pas proches pourtant.  
-Peut-être que vous l'êtes plus que tu ne le penses. Lors des entraînements, vous êtes tout le temps l'un à côté de l'autre à papoter et rigoler. Ose me dire que tu ne sursautes pas à chaque fois qu'il prend un coup dans l'arène, ou que tu n'es pas heureuse lorsqu'il gagne haut la main son combat.

Ayame ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, par ignorance ou déni, mais Dohko avait raison de A à Z. Depuis combien de temps avait-il remarqué ses tendres sentiments à l'égard de son frère d'arme sans rien lui dire ? Sans doute qu'il attendait qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même et voyant que ça n'arrivait pas, il lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce. Elle soupira. La Balance avait pour don de la mettre au pied du mur lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à avouer.

-Je vais rentrer, dit-elle en se levant.

Dohko sourit. Il avait réussi à arroser la petite graine qui tentait difficilement de pousser dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Il suffisait de la laisser germer à présent.

-Au fait, Ayame ! l'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte. Tu as trouvé un cadeau pour Kanon et Saga ?  
-Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'ai décidé de me charger du repas d'anniversaire toute seule.  
-Pas grand chose ? Nous sommes quatorze ventres sur pattes, tu le sais ça ?

Elle rigola avant de lui adresser un signe de main et de partir. Dohko se laissa retomber lourdement dans son canapé. 17 heures 46. Dans une petite heure, il pourrait rejoindre Shion pour être sûr de ne pas le déranger. Impatient de retrouver l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plus de 250 ans, il prit un magazine et tourna les pages sans y prêter grande attention. Son esprit dériva de son adonis à la chevelure verte à sa nouvelle amie.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était réellement amoureuse, du moins pas encore. Mais c'était bien parti pour ! A vrai dire, il n'avait pas forcément fait attention que le sujet principal de leur conversation tournait souvent autour de ce chevalier, mais Shion lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il se plaignait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour ce Saint d'Or qui ne souhaitait pas lui parler de sa perturbation cosmique. Dohko avait alors observé là où l'ex-Bélier ne pouvait voir.

Et il les avait vu, les sourires en coin du chevalier, les coups d'œil à la dérobée, les caresses indécelables de son cosmos pour ceux qui n'y prêtait aucune intention. Quelque chose se tramait et Shion et lui en seraient les réalisateurs. Il se plaisait dans cette idée d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur le destin de deux de ses amis.

18 heures 17. Le temps pour lui de prendre une douche et puis il rejoindrait son amant pour une énième nuit de douceur.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je préviens qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre avant lundi prochain parce qu'avec le nouvel an, je suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps d'en poster un jeudi._  
 ** _-Alors que ça devient enfin intéressant..._**  
 _Aphro, on avait dit pas de spoiler !_  
 ** _-J'ai rien dis ! Juste que ça allait être plus croustillant à partir des prochains chapitres !_**  
 _Mais chut à la fin ! Enfin je vous souhaites à tous une très bonne fin d'année et on se retrouve en 2016 !_

 _A la prochaine !_

 ** _Mathy et Aphro, pour vous servir._**


	6. Que sonne l'heure des révélations

_Bonjour à vous tous et **BONNE ANNÉE** ! Que sonne les cloches en ce premier lundi de 2016, et que même si aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée (pas pour moi niark niark), je vous souhaites tous mes voeux de bonheur pour que cette année soit aussi belle que fructueuse._

 ** _-Bonjour Mathy._**  
 _Mû ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Où est Aphrodite ?_  
 ** _-Il me dit de te dire qu'il t'en veut encore de ne pas avoir fait la Saint Sylvestre avec nous du coup il ne viendra pas pour ce chapitre._**  
 _Le bougre ! M'enfin, je suis contente de te voir aussi Mû !_  
 ** _-Moi de même. Je suis heureux de rencontrer tes lecteurs aussi, même s'ils ne laissent pas beaucoup leurs impressions._**  
 _En effet... Ne m'en veut pas Mû, mais il est temps pour moi d'envoyer le chapitre._  
 ** _-Je t'en prie._**  
 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _6_ Que sonne l'heure des révélations_

Ayame quitta Dohko le cœur lourd de ressentis. Les paroles de son ami lui avaient fait l'effet d'une blessure que l'on pourrait comparer aux piqûres du Scorpion. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait atteint le dixième temple du Sanctuaire. Ce fut seulement quand elle sentit un autre cosmos que celui de son frère qu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Dissimulant le sien comme Shaka le lui avait appris, elle s'approcha sans un bruit pour écouter la conversation. Shura était en compagnie d'Aiolia, autour d'un thé encore fumant. Le Lion ne devait être là que depuis peu. Leur échange étant peu intéressant, la jeune femme voulut révéler sa présence quand les mots qu'elle entendit furent soudainement beaucoup plus alléchants. Elle resta dans l'ombre d'un pilier, concentrée à la fois sur son cosmos et la conversation.

-Ecoute, Shura, il y a quelque chose d'important dont je voudrais te parler. Mais c'est assez délicat…  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi.  
-Aimes-tu les hommes ?

Le Capricorne resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Pourquoi Aiolia lui demandait-il cela ? Certes, il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes comme avec des hommes, mais de là… Pourtant cette question, même si elle le gênait, n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de faire une petite embardée.

-'Lia…  
-Désolé, je ne voulais te mettre mal à l'aise. Je vais rentrer chez moi…  
-Non ! s'écria Shura plus fort que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Non, reste. C'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant c'est tout. Il est vrai que j'ai eu des relations avec des hommes, ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais… Enfin… je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments à travers ces fréquentations, donc je ne saurais te le dire. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Aiolia ?  
-Il y a… Cet homme. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais je ne l'ai réalisé il n'y a que quelques semaines, quand je l'ai vu avec une femme. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, puisqu'ils sont frères et sœurs (le Lion vit la compréhension remplir les yeux de son ami, aussi il décida d'aller droit au but). Je t'aime Shura. Il a fallu qu'Ayame débarque au Sanctuaire pour que je m'en rende compte, mais je t'aime.  
-Aiolia… Je suis le meurtrier d'Aioros. Comment peux-tu avoir des sentiments autres que de la haine pour moi ?  
-N'as-tu donc rien retenu de notre dernière visite à Asgard ? Tu es pardonné Shura. 'Ros ne te tient pas en rigueur non plus. Pourquoi le ferait-il alors qu'il file le parfait amour avec Saga qui a commandité sa mort ? Pourquoi cherches-tu une rédemption que tu as déjà obtenue ?

Shura baissa les yeux pour que son camarade ne voie pas les larmes qui affluaient dans son regard. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il aimait _un_ homme. Il se l'était caché à lui même, se certifiant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de désirer Aiolia alors qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir. Mais il était amoureux, et il était aimé en retour. Ainsi, même lui avait le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Les Dieux lui accordaient-ils l'Amour, même après lui avoir offert le retour de sa sœur bien-aimée ?

Il frissonna quand une main tremblante se posa sur sa joue. Il releva la tête pour voir un magnifique sourire de son Lion. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il plaqua avec force ses lèvres contre celle d'Aiolia qui gémit sous la brutalité du Capricorne. Ce que le cinquième d'Or ignorait, c'est que l'espagnol était effrayé à l'idée que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve de plus et ce baiser était l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se prouver le contraire. Une fois la véracité du moment établie, le baiser se fit plus doux. Le Lion gémit à nouveau, mais de satisfaction cette fois-ci. Passant ses mains autour du cou de son amour, il se laissa aller à ce premier baiser qui marquait le début d'une merveilleuse histoire. A travers ce tendre échange, des deux Ors se promettaient mille et une choses, scellant pour la toute première fois cet amour naissant, mais déjà bien présent.

Le cosmos toujours silencieux, Ayame se retira, laissant aux deux nouveaux amants le loisir de se découvrir en paix. Par les raccourcis que Shura lui avait montré, elle rejoignit le Cap Sounion. Elle aimait cet endroit qui surplombait la mer, où les embruns laissaient une douce odeur dans ses cheveux de jais. Cependant, le Cap n'était pas vierge de présence ce soir là, contrairement à d'habitude. Deux silhouettes s'étreignaient dans un beau coucher de soleil. L'espagnole reconnut les jumeaux du Sanctuaire et s'approcha d'eux en signalant sa présence par le rayonnement de son cosmos.

-Ayame ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? sourit Kanon.  
-Je laisse un peu d'intimité au nouveau couple du Sanctuaire.  
-Alors Aiolia a enfin déclarer sa flamme, soupira de bonheur Saga qui en avait marre des plaintes d'Aioros à propos de la timidité émotionnelle de son frère.  
-Oui ! Et par le plus grand des miracles, Shura a répondu positivement sans trop se poser de questions.  
-Tu féliciteras ton frère pour moi alors, fit Kanon.  
-Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi même ?  
-En temps qu'ex-Marina et manipulateur de Poséidon, je me suis juré de répondre à n'importe quel besoin du Sanctuaire marin, avec l'accord d'Athéna. J'allais partir quand tu es arrivée.  
-Tu seras rentré pour ton anniversaire au moins ? articula péniblement Ayame.  
-Pas sûr. Nos 29 ans sont dans trois jours et il se peut que j'en aie pour plus longtemps là-dessous, fit-il avec une moue désolée.  
-Je vois…

Ayame était déçue. Elle avait déjà trouvé tout ce qu'elle allait préparer pour le repas des jumeaux et elle avait hâte de s'y mettre pour faire plaisir au cadet. Elle était plus que déçue, elle était triste. Elle aimait beaucoup Kanon son côté désinvolte, son sourire, sa manière de la faire rire ou de l'enlacer dans une étreinte protectrice et amicale. Les paroles de Dohko revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle avait des sentiments forts à l'égard de Kanon, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle qui avait reposé tellement d'espoir sur ce repas d'anniversaire pour se rapprocher du Gémeau, tout venait de voler silencieusement en éclat.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de sauter dans la mer pour rejoindre Poséidon et ses Marinas. Ayame fit de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser les larmes trahir son état de désarroi. En silence, elle tourna les talons et rentra au Sanctuaire. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre pour se rouler en position fœtale sur son lit. Là, elle laissa court aux perles salées qui débordaient de ses yeux. Il y aurait d'autres fêtes d'anniversaires. Il y aurait d'autres moments pour se rapprocher de ce bel homme qui hantait ses pensées. Alors pourquoi cela l'affectait tant ? Elle s'endormit, blessée et malheureuse. Shura et Aiolia ne vinrent pas la réveiller pour le dîner, sentant bien son besoin profond de solitude.

Saga regarda la petite sœur du Capricorne s'éloigner sans un mot. Il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir, elle ne l'aurait pas écouté. Si elle était beaucoup plus ouverte aux autres que son frère, elle pouvait être aussi dure que lui par moment. Dure envers les autres, dure envers elle même. Le Gémeau savait pertinemment que son frère n'était pas partit rejoindre les fonds marins sous l'ordre du Dieu des Océans. Saga avait réussi à lui soutirer la raison de son départ précipité. A vrai dire, il se doutait que cela était en rapport avec le comportement absent que son cadet abhorrait depuis à peu près une semaine. Kanon avait commencé à développer plus que de l'amitié pour Ayame et il ne supportait plus de la voir tous les jours gambader de temple en temple, passant du temps avec d'autres chevaliers que lui. Surtout avec Dohko ! Kanon savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de compétition pour le cœur de la belle espagnole entre lui et la Balance, mais il détestait les voir tout les deux, souriants et rigolants dans leur petite bulle d'amitié.

Ce que l'ex-Marina redoutait aussi, c'est qu'Ayame ne le regarde pas à cause de son âge. Elle allait seulement sur ses 23 ans alors que lui allait en avoir 29. La belle affaire… Alors il avait décidé de s'exiler dès qu'Athéna lui en avait donné la permission. Prendre du recul au milieu des coraux apaiserait peut-être son cœur torturé.

Saga soupira en se dirigeant vers le temple du Sagittaire. D'après ce qu'il venait de voir, Ayame ne considérait pas son frère comme un simple ami. Il fallait absolument que Kanon revienne dans trois jours ! Il espérait que cette fête d'anniversaire pourrait faire quelques miracles. Il décida d'aller dans le Sanctuaire marin dès le lendemain pour persuader l'ex-Marina de remonter à la surface à temps.

Aioros accueillit son amant d'un doux baiser avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ne pouvant rien lui cacher, Saga s'expliqua. Le Sagittaire aimait bien jouer les entremetteurs. Aussi, il décida d'accompagner l'homme de sa vie sous l'océan pour motiver Kanon. En attendant, il lui servit un petit apéritif et, attendant que le saumon en papillote finisse doucement sa cuisson au four, il offrit son corps à son amour qui ne se fit pas prier pour redécouvrir encore et encore, les douceurs de la peau d'Aioros.

Dans le temple juste à côté, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, deux autres hommes connaissaient pour la première fois les joies du sexe subtilement mélangé à l'amour. Shura était totalement abandonné dans les bras d'Aiolia qui n'avait de cesse de lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir. Le Capricorne subissait les attaques sensuelles de son amant et laissa échapper un doux cri lorsque l'écrin chaud qu'était la cavité buccale de son Lion entoura son membre dressé de plaisir. Il jouit dans la bouche d'Aiolia avant d'échanger les rôles pour donner à son tour tout le contentement qu'il méritait. Le Capricorne et le Lion s'aimèrent toute la nuit, se plongeant plusieurs fois dans les méandres de la luxure que leur offrait Eros.

S'ils furent fatigués le lendemain matin, personne ne leur fit la remarque tellement ils rayonnaient d'un ravissement commun. Même Ayame, dont l'humeur macabre l'accablait depuis son réveil, ne put s'empêcher de sourire de réel bonheur devant l'amour de son frère et d'Aiolia.

Mais l'ombre de Kanon planait toujours sur son esprit, si bien qu'elle reporta la confection des premiers éléments du repas d'anniversaire au lendemain.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi, j'accepte toutes les critiques que vous pouvez m'apportez._

 ** _-Mathy, je me demandais... ?_**  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mû ?_  
 ** _-Tu comptes te remettre à jour ?_**  
 _Me remettre à... Oh ! Oui ! Je répondrai aux reviews sur mon autre fiction le plus rapidement possible pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Pareil pour les fanfics que je suis dont je n'ai pas pu lire les derniers chapitres. Je vous promets à tous de faire mon maximum pour me remettre au bout du jour. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !_  
 ** _-Ce n'est pas bien de jurer..._**  
 _Ah non, ne me fais pas la morale, je fais ce que je peux !_  
 ** _-Je te crois, je te crois._**  
 _Pourquoi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu te fous de moi Mû ? Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser._

 _Bisous et à jeudi (pour mon anniversaire, c'est moi qui vous fait un cadeau héhé ;) )_

 _Mathy et Mû, pour vous servir._


	7. Que la fête commence

_Bonjouuuuuur à tous, comment allez vous ? Ca se passe comment votre semaine de rentrée ? Je vous remercie toujours de lire cette fiction, vous êtes toujours de plus en plus nombreux, j'espère que c'est un bon signe vu que vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez !_

 ** _-Les vilains..._**  
 _Aphordite ! Tu es revenu !_  
 ** _-Mouais... Mais c'est bien parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial._**  
 _Tu t'en ai rappelé ?_  
 ** _-Bien sûr ! Tu crois que je suis ingrat ? Non mais ! Bon anniversaire tête de noeud._**  
 _Merci Aphro, t'es un amour !_  
 ** _-Avant de me sauter dessus, envoie ton chapitre !_**  
 _Pardon... Bonne lecture les amis, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est ma monnaie pour cette fiction ^^_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _7_ Que la fête commence_

Le 30 mai pointa discrètement le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Si certains étaient excités au vu de la soirée qui se profilait dans le dixième temple, d'autres ruminaient leurs sentiments négatifs, encore et encore. On avait choisi la maison du Capricorne par rapport au cadeau d'Ayame. Elle avait besoin de la cuisine et seul Saga ignorait pourquoi il ne pouvait inviter ses amis chez lui, à son grand désarroi.

Aphrodite et Angelo étaient en charge de la décoration et était donc arrivés autour de 10 heures chez Shura. L'espagnole était déjà en cuisine. Elle n'éprouvait pas autant de plaisir à cuisiner qu'elle l'espérait, mais elle y mettait quand même tout son cœur pour Saga. Ce n'est pas parce que Kanon avait décidé de jouer l'égoïste que son frère devait en faire les frais.

Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs les cent pas dans son temple, sous l'œil fatigué d'Aioros. Deux jours plus tôt, ils étaient descendus dans le Sanctuaire marin pour convaincre Kanon de revenir pour la soirée en l'honneur des jumeaux. Mais Kanon n'avait pas l'air décidé et leur avait répondu qu'il verrait le jour même s'il se montrerait ou pas. Même quand Saga avait évoqué l'idée qu'une certaine jeune femme qu'il affectionnait serait déçue de ne pas le voir, il n'avait pas rendu une véritable réponse. A présent, l'aîné des Gémeaux tournait comme un lion en cage à l'idée de ne pas voir son frère.

-Il ne viendra pas, gémit-il quand il vit l'heure.  
-Saga, il n'est que 18 heures ! La soirée commence seulement dans deux heures, tenta de l'apaiser son amour.  
-Je le connais 'Ros ! S'il voulait venir, il serait déjà là à se préparer dans la salle de bain pour être parfait ! Elle va être tellement déçue…

Aioros le fit asseoir sur le canapé pour le détendre d'un massage. Le Gémeau gémit sous les doigts experts de son amant et peu à peu, la pression redescendit. Tant pis pour Kanon ! D'autres chevaliers – certes d'Argent ou de Bronze, mais des Chevaliers tout de même – tournaient autour d'Ayame. Si sa belle se faisait enlever par un autre, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre !

Alors que les amoureux allaient finalement quitter le temple des Gémeaux pour se rendre à celui du Capricorne, un cosmos qui était loin de leur être inconnu débarqua dans le bâtiment.

-Kanon ! s'écria son frère. On ne t'espérait plus.  
-Que veux-tu, j'aime me faire désirer. Vous partez déjà ?  
-Oui, mais prend ton temps pour te préparer, on préviendra les autres de ton retard.  
-Merci 'Ros. Je vous rejoins aussi vite que possible.

Sautillant presque de joie sous cette bonne nouvelle, ce fut le cœur léger que Saga se rendit au temple du Capricorne, main dans la main avec son amoureux. En chemin, il échafauda un plan avec Aioros pour que Kanon et Ayame se retrouvent pour discuter dans le temple des Gémeaux. Connaissant le plus jeune des jumeaux, il ne serait pas prêt avant une bonne heure, ce qui laissait largement le temps de faire planer le doute sur l'assemblée. Ils prirent aussi la décision de ne prévenir personne de l'arrivée du deuxième Gémeau puisqu'ils sentirent tous les cosmos de leurs camarades dans le dixième temple. Saga fut reçu par un tonitruant _« Joyeux Anniversaire »_ et une embrassade de chacun de ses amis. Quand ce fut le tour d'Ayame, il perçut toute la détresse dans son cosmos. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas lui hurler à la figure que Kanon était juste en train de se préparer dans le troisième temple. Il appréciait énormément la jeune femme, et la voir souffrir en silence était une vraie torture.

La fête battait son plein depuis maintenant 45 minutes. Si la jeune espagnole avait au départ prévu un repas en bonne et due forme, elle avait vite renoncé quand elle entendit parler Aphrodite, Deathmask, Shura et Aiolia sur les précédents dîners de ce genre. Elle n'avait pas envie que ses heures en cuisine finissent en bataille de nourriture ! Elle avait alors décidé de faire un magnifique buffet qui dépassait tout ceux que les Chevaliers avaient goûter auparavant, selon Aldébaran. Saga l'avait d'ailleurs grassement remercié pour ce délicieux cadeau.

-C'est très réussi Ayame, félicitations, fit Shion en s'approchant d'elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Merci ! Ne le dis pas à Saga mais j'ai menti, Shura m'a donné un petit coup de main.  
-Je pense qu'il s'en doute. C'est un travail de titan que tu as accompli tout de même.

Elle lui sourit avant de rejoindre Aioros qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Il paraissait vachement sur les nerfs, ce qui inquiéta la petite sœur du Capricorne.

-Aioros ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
-J'ai fait une énorme boulette…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tout à l'heure, j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de venir ici que j'en ai oublié le cadeau de Saga dans son temple.  
-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le récupérer en vitesse ?  
-Il ne me lâche pas de la soirée ! C'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à te parler seul à seul. Tu pourrais aller me le chercher ? C'est une petite boîte rouge entourée d'un nœud doré. Elle est sur la table de nuit de Kanon.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-T'es la première personne à qui j'ai pu le demander. S'il te plaît Ayame !  
-Ok, d'accord, j'y vais.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister aux yeux suppliants et à la détresse du Sagittaire. Aussi, elle quitta précipitamment le temple dans lequel elle vivait pour descendre au plus vite les escaliers. Elle était peu désireuse de rater une partie de la fête, mais après tout… Elle rendait service à un ami.

Saga quitta l'ombre dans laquelle il se trouvait pour rejoindre son amant. Il avait suivi toute la conversation et avait été impressionné du talent de comédien d'Aioros.

-J'y ai presque cru, à cette histoire de petite boîte, rigola-t-il.  
-Mais c'est parce que cette partie est vraie. Sauf que je n'aurais jamais été assez bête pour l'oublier.

Joignant ses gestes à la parole, il retira de la poche de son pantalon une boîte rouge, entourée d'un ruban couleur or. Saga l'ouvrit en tremblant, touché de l'attention de son compagnon de vie. Dans le petit coffret se trouvait un pendentif représentant la constellation jumelle du Gémeau. Et juste à l'arrière du bijou, un mot y était gravé.

- _« Forever »_ , lu Saga, ému jusqu'aux larmes.  
-Il te plaît ? demanda le Sagittaire.  
-Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer…

Aioros glissa alors derrière son dos tout souriant pour attacher le collier. Une fois la besogne faite, Saga se retourna et embrassa passionnément son amour. L'homme-cheval était aux anges. Jamais son Gémeau n'avait fait preuve de démonstration publique telle que celle-ci. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or et le Grand Pope ayant assisté à la scène ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir. Dans le brouhaha, on pu entendre trois petits mots prononcés comme une promesse, d'un Gémeau à un Sagittaire :

-Je t'aime.

Le calme revint petit à petit dans le dixième temple. Tous allaient repartir à leur conversation quand Milo fit remarquer quelque chose d'assez important pour la suite de la soirée.

-Mais si tu avais le cadeau de Saga, 'Ros… Pourquoi tu as envoyé Ayame dans la maison des Gémeaux ?

Les deux amants se sourirent avant de tout expliquer à leurs amis. Tous entendirent les soupirs de soulagement de Shura et Dohko, qui mourraient d'impatience de voir la petite sœur du premier se rapprocher du cadet des jumeaux.

Ayame arriva en grommelant au troisième temple. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait bien failli tomber plusieurs fois et elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui faudrait remonter les marches par la suite. Elle était déjà toute essoufflée ! Quand elle entra dans le temple des Gémeaux, elle fut surprise d'entendre des grognements provenant de la chambre de Kanon. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas fait attention mais un cosmos brillait de rage dans ladite chambre. Comme d'une manière ou d'une autre elle devait aller dans cette pièce, la jeune femme poussa la porte en bois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-Kanon ? lâcha-t-elle surprise.  
-Ayame ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas être à la fête ?  
-J'y étais, mais Aioros m'a demandé de venir récupérer le cadeau de ton frère. Et toi, je croyais que tu avais du travail auprès de Poséidon ?  
-Saga et 'Ros sont venus me convaincre de venir ce soir. Poséidon m'a laissé partir pour l'occasion.

L'espagnole se permit d'entrer dans la chambre pour aller jusqu'à la table de nuit. Il n'y avait, évidemment, pas de petite boîte rouge.

-Va au diable Aioros, je ne retournerai pas ce temple pour toi ! rugit-elle.

Kanon voulut rigoler, mais il tira sur un nœud dans ses longs cheveux qu'il essayait de démêler depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, attirant l'attention d'Ayame suite à son grognement de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la femme.  
-Io et Sorrento ont trouvé très amusant de m'emmêler les cheveux tout au long de la journée. Résultat, ils sont incoiffables !  
-Donne moi ta brosse, ordonna-t-elle.

Le Gémeau la lui tendit. Au point où il en était, peut-être ferait-t-elle un miracle ? La dernière recrue du Sanctuaire enleva ses sandales et grimpa sur le lit où Kanon était assis. Tout doucement, elle commença à brosser ses longs cheveux bleus avec douceur et plaisir. Les nœuds semblaient se défaire comme par magie sous l'action de ses doigts et Kanon ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la douce sensation. Juste avant qu'il ne baisse ses paupières, il aperçut dans le miroir la rougeur prononcée des joues de sa sauveuse. Avait-il droit d'espérer ou se faisait-il des idées ?

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Sincèrement ? Je sais que la majeur partie de ce fandom est posé sur le yaoi, est-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas de retour ? M'enfin, dites-moi juste ce que vous avez derrière la tête en me lisant :D_

 ** _-Mathy, viens la tout de suite !_**  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aphro ?_  
 ** _-Je t'offre un streap tease de chevaliers d'or pour ton anniversaire !_**  
 _Gné ?_  
 ** _-Ne commence pas à saigner du nez, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Enfin, tu choisis lequel ?_**  
 _TOUS !_  
 ** _-Gné ?_**  
 _Oui, tous. Toi y compris._  
 ** _-Gné ?_**  
 _On y va ?_  
 ** _-Gné ?_**

_A lundi pour la suite ! Pour info, il ne reste que 2 chapitres à cette petite fiction :)_

 _Bisous !_

 _Mathy et ses chevaliers d'or torse nu, pour vous servir !_


	8. Autant en emporte les sentiments

_Je suis de retour, pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! Ahem... Autant prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais je ne voyais as d'autre coupure possible avant le dernier chapitre que sera celui de jeudi._

 ** _-MATHY !_**  
 _Oui Aphrodite ?_  
 ** _-On est quel jour ?_**  
 _Mardi. Oui, je sais, j'ai du retard !_  
 ** _-Je suis déçu de toi, vraiment..._**  
 _A part désolée, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. J'ai une vie hors de cette fiction tu sais ?_  
 ** _-Tu m'a abandonné..._**  
 _Désolée Dite..._  
 ** _-Mouais, bon ça va, je te pardonne. Allez zou, envoie moi ce chapitre maintenant qu'on y est !_**  
 _Oui chef, bien chef ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _8_ Autant en emporte les sentiments_

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes minutes que les cheveux de Kanon avaient retrouvé leur souplesse et que tout nœud avait disparu. Pourtant, la brosse et les doigts d'Ayame continuaient toujours leur danse autour des mèches bleues. Elles étaient douces et tellement agréables à toucher… L'odeur océane dont elles étaient imprégnées était un délicieux parfum pour les narines d'Ayame, qui avait toujours aimé les embruns marins. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais il y avait toute une troupe de Chevaliers dans le temple de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kanon être privé d'une fête d'anniversaire qui était en son honneur !

-J'ai terminé ! s'écria-t-elle fière de son travail.  
-Tu me sauves la vie, fit Kanon qui aurait, lui aussi, aimé que cela dure plus longtemps.  
-Tu exagères.  
-Pas du tout ! Tu me voyais vraiment me ramener avec une gouffa de nœuds sur la tête ?  
-Ca te donne un certain charme, rigola Ayame.

Elle descendit du lit pour finalement se rasseoir à ses côtés, en pensant que le charme de Kanon ne résidait pas que dans ses cheveux. Le Gémeau, quand à lui, ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque. Était-ce seulement une petite moquerie ou y avait-il quelque chose de fondé là dessous ? La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Saga quelques jours plus tôt lui revint alors en mémoire.

 _Alors que l'ancien Marina remettait un peu d'ordre dans le temple qu'il avait occupé lors de son mandat dans les fonds marins, il sentit les cosmos de son frère et d'Aioros franchir la porte d'entrée._

 _-Je vous manque déjà ? railla-t-il.  
_ _-A d'autres, pouffa le Gémeau en titre.  
_ _-On vient te convaincre de venir fêter ton anniversaire avec nous, renchérit le Sagittaire.  
_ _-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas certain d'être libre à temps.  
_ _-Te fous pas de ma gueule Kanon, je sais très bien pourquoi t'as décidé de faire un petit tour ici.  
_ _-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
_ _-T'es mon frère, j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour toi.  
_ _-Alors peut-être as-tu un remède miracle pour effacer ce que je vis ?  
_ _-Pourquoi vois-tu ça comme une malédiction et non comme un présent ?  
_ _-Arrête de jouer au grand sage, Aioros. Ca m'écœure.  
_ _-On n'est pas là pour parler de ton petit cœur meurtri, s'énerva Saga, mais pour que tu viennes faire la fête entouré de tes amis. Avec moi.  
_ _-C'est pas la première fois qu'on ne sera pas ensemble pour notre anniversaire, cracha le plus jeune des Gémeaux.  
_ _-Peut-être, mais tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait profiter de cette seconde chance qui nous a été accordée pour être une véritable famille ?_

 _Les paroles de Saga touchèrent son frère plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est vrai qu'Athéna et Odin avaient fait preuve, par caprice ou non, de clémence en les ramenant à la vie. Aucune guerre ne se profilait à l'horizon, ils avaient tout le temps pour se recréer un nouveau destin de leurs propres mains._

 _-Vous verrez bien si je viens le jour même, lâcha finalement Kanon. Pas avant.  
_ _-Très bien, fit Aioros avant que Saga ne renchaîne avec une multitude d'arguments qui ne feraient pas mouche. On t'attendra._

 _Les deux amoureux sortirent pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna quand l'ancien général entendit la dernière tentative de son jumeau :_

 _-Je connais une Capricorne Junior qui serait énormément déçue si un abruti de Gémeau décidait de rester sous l'eau !_

 _Kanon bouillonna sous le surnom que lui avait donné Saga. De quel droit le traitait-il d'abruti l'autre idiot ?_

Sur le coup, il avait plus pris en compte la deuxième partie de la remarque de Saga que la première. Est-ce que son frère avait eu raison de lui dire ça, ou l'argument était un stratagème monté de toute pièce ?

-Saga m'a dit quelque chose l'autre jour…  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Il m'a dit que tu serais déçue si je ne venais pas à cette fête.  
-Évidemment ! C'est votre anniversaire à tous les deux, s'il en manque un ce n'est pas drôle.

Kanon baissa les yeux. Ce n'était que ça… De son côté, Ayame se rendit compte de ses paroles et elle les regretta aussitôt. Elle se mordit brutalement la langue, honteuse de sa stupidité, avant de se rattraper. Il lui demandait son avis à elle, pas celui du Sanctuaire !

-Et puis… Ca n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.  
-Parce que j'aurai été le jumeau manquant ?  
-Non, tout simplement parce que tu es toi.

Le cœur du Gémeau rata un battement. Elle avait envie qu'il soit présent, lui. Peut importe si le thème de la soirée était son anniversaire, elle voulait qu'il soit là.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais été déçue de passer la soirée sans ta présence. Parce que, pour être honnête, tu es une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus. J'aime bien passer les entraînements à rire avec toi, j'aime quand on parle tous les deux de tout et de rien. Quand tu me racontes les petites anecdotes du Sanctuaire, les prises de tête de Saga et Aioros, quand tu me parles de ta vie sous les océans. Ou quand je te parle de Shura ou Dohko, des voyages que j'ai fais avec ma famille durant mon enfance… Tous ces moments là, je les chéris dans mon cœur comme un bijou.

Kanon buvait ces mots qui sortaient sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter de la bouche de sa belle espagnole. Quand sa tirade fut finit, elle leva finalement le regard vers lui. Ayame semblait terriblement gênée, comme si ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée.

-Désolée, dit-elle finalement. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on va nous attendre là haut.

Elle se pencha pour remettre ses sandales, ce qui fit connecter les neurones de Kanon qui avaient momentanément foutu le camp.

-Ils peuvent bien attendre encore un peu non ?  
-Mais…  
-Ayame… Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?  
-Euh, oui… Je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
-Autant qu'à Dohko ?  
-Plus… Je crois…

Il n'en fallait pas plus au Gémeau pour fondre sur les lèvres de sa belle. D'abord surprise, elle répondit au baiser langoureux en laissant échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur. De longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles l'échange jonglait entre la douceur et la passion. Les deux protagonistes souhaitaient que jamais cela ne se termine, la peur que ce ne soit qu'un doux rêve cisaillant leurs entrailles. Pourtant ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle. Leur front vinrent se rejoindre et, les yeux dans les yeux, ils souriaient de ce bonheur qui avait fait cadeau de les envelopper de ses douces ailes.

-Alors comme ça, mon âge ne te dérange pas ? dit finalement Kanon, brisant ce paisible silence.  
-Mon meilleur ami à plus de 260 ans, tu crois vraiment que six petites années font une réelle différence pour moi ? Que tu aies 20 ans ou 29, je m'en fiche. Je suis trop bien avec toi pour m'en formaliser.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'enlaça de ses puissants bras. S'il avait déjà été plus heureux qu'en ce moment, Kanon ne s'en rappelait pas. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne d'Ayame, respirant par la même occasion le doux parfum de ses cheveux, un mélange de lys et de thym qui déclencha une multitude de frissons dans ses reins. Contre son torse, l'espagnole souriait de plaisir en entendant le cœur de Kanon battre en un rythme effréné. Son odeur océane envahissait ses narines, l'apaisant comme le mouvement des vagues contre la roche d'une falaise. Leur cosmos se mélangèrent dans un tourbillon de chaleur et d'amour sans qu'ils puissent le contrôler.

Dans le temple du dixième gardien, tous retenaient leur souffle. Ils observaient la cosmo-énergie de leurs amis et famille depuis de longues minutes à présent, petites fouines qu'ils étaient. Alors quand les émotions du Gémeau et de la jeune femme leur arrivèrent, ils portèrent un toast aux futurs amants.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaa ! Ca y est, c'est (presque) tout dit, l'amour est là, les oiseaux chantent, ça batifole dans le troisième temple !_

 ** _-T'es sûre que t'as pas fumé quelque chose toi ?_**  
 _C'est l'amour qui me rend comme ça, je n'y peux rien !_  
 ** _-C'est pathétique._**  
 _Nia nia nia... Merci Aphro, c'est très gentil de ta part._  
 _ **-De rien !** _  
_Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit chapitre ? Merci encore d'être nombreux à me lire, mais qu'est-ce qui vous plaît dans cette fiction pour ce que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'à ce stade de l'histoire ?_  
 ** _-Ouais, dites le parce que moi, je comprends pas._**  
 _Retourne à tes roses toi au lieu de m'embêter ! Enfin bref, à jeudi pour le dernier acte de la fiction._

 _Salut salut !_

 _Mathy et Aphro, pour vous servir._


	9. Que l'amour guide vos coeurs

_Bonjour mes petits loups ! Comment ça va ? Je suis de super bonne humeur : y a de la neige partout dans mon jardin ! Ouiiiiii !_

 ** _-Tu vas te calmer maintenant oui ?_**  
 _Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aphro, t'as l'air de mauvaise humeur ?_  
 ** _-C'est ton dernier chapitre je te rappelle. Ca veut dire que personne ne pourra plus admirer ma fabuleuse présence !_**  
 _Ca va aller les chevilles oui ? C'est MA fiction d'abord, c'est moi qui devrait être triste que ça se finisse. D'ailleurs je le suis..._  
 ** _-C'est que t'arriverais presque à me faire culpabiliser tiens !_**  
 _Roh ça va hein ? Bon, comme le Poisson l'a si bien dit, ceci est mon dernier chapitre, combiné avec l'épilogue qui est très court. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut, sinon je m'en excuse._  
 ** _-Le calvaire ce termine à la fin de cette page les amis, haut les coeurs !_**  
 _T'es incorrigible Aphrodite..._  
 ** _-Je sais, ça fait partie de mon charme._**  
 _Ben voyons ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

 _Enjoy !_

 ** _PS : N'oubliez jamais de vous protéger les enfants, c'est très important !_**

* * *

 _9_ Que l'amour guide vos cœurs_

Ayame se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de retenir Kanon dans son temple au lieu d'aller lui faire profiter de son anniversaire. Mais ses scrupules s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés quand les doigts du grand Chevalier coulèrent de ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupir de pur plaisir. Elle sentait la chaleur d'une main du Gémeau à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. L'autre caressait ses cheveux silencieusement, parfois en enroulant une mèche autour d'un index ou d'un majeur. Kanon entendit la respiration d'Ayame augmenter d'un cran quand il commença à caresser sa hanche. Il la sentit frissonner contre ton corps puissant. La main perdue dans la chevelure noire glissa jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit fit faire des embardées grandioses à son cœur déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve. Le vert de ses prunelles s'était assombri sous un désir non dissimulé. Il aimait la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il ne le nierait pour rien au monde.

Ayame réduit le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs deux visages pour embrasser son apollon. D'abord doux, le baiser prit une tournure plus passionnée. Kanon passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'espagnole qui s'ouvrirent en une invitation silencieuse. Les deux muscles commencèrent leur danse de bonheur, se battant par moment pour prendre le pas sur l'autre. La femme glissa sur les jambes du Chevalier pour se retrouver assise sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Elle le dominait et il aimait ça. Kanon la laissa le coucher sur le lit tandis qu'elle commençait les caresses sur son corps à lui en faire perdre la raison. Les doigts frêles défaisaient un à un les boutons de cette chemise blanche qui soulignait les muscles du Gémeau. La peau de ce dernier était bouillante d'envie et de désir. Elle était lente, beaucoup trop lente. Mais il aimait ça. Ses caresses plus survolées qu'appuyées, cette langueur tortueuse mais si agréable…

La chemise fut envoyée à l'autre bout de la chambre. Les râles de Kanon commencèrent à résonner dans la pièce quand les lèvres d'Ayame glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou. Elle le mordit légèrement à l'omoplate, laissant une marque rouge dont elle fut fière. Sa langue passa sur le pourtour de cette délicate plaie avant de continuer son chemin sur les pectoraux du grec, puis sur ses abdominaux. Elle descendait toujours plus bas, vers l'objet de ses désirs.

Le jeune Gémeau se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon de toile beige. La douleur qu'il ressentait allait en s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que sa belle espagnole glissait vers son intimité. Toujours avec cette lenteur dont elle faisait preuve, elle lui enleva le vêtement, ne laissant que le caleçon noir sur le corps de son amant. Elle le caressa à travers le tissu, l'embrassant même. Kanon serrait les draps avec une force démesurée, se retenant pour ne pas la prendre et la faire sienne sur le champ. Il voulait que ça dure, encore et encore, que le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Perdu dans les méandres de sa luxure, il ne sentit pas le dernier rempart de tissu quitter son corps. Il reprit conscience des évènements quand de longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa virilité au garde à vous. Les râles se transformèrent en gémissements quand la langue d'Ayame remplaça ses doigts. Puis vint sa bouche, écrin parfait pour le bijou de masculinité de Kanon.

La belle était aux anges. Aux anges de voir son amant la tête révulsée sous ses attentions, le souffle court de plaisir, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Malgré la soumission, le Gémeau glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de l'espagnole pour lui faire accélérer ses mouvements buccaux qui le mettaient sous la torture. Elle accéda à sa demande silencieuse et bientôt, il jouit dans sa bouche, accompagné d'un long cri de plaisance. Elle se délecta du liquide doux et amer avant de remonter sur ce corps de dieu grec encore tremblant de jouissance pour venir mordiller l'oreille de Kanon.

-Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le Gémeau ne prit pas le temps de se remettre complètement de son orgasme. Il retourna d'un coup sec la jeune femme pour la surplomber de tout son être. Elle se mordit la lèvre sous la sensation qui gagnait peu à peu ses reins. Elle l'avait mis au supplice, il allait lui rendre la pareille.

Kanon était moins doux qu'elle auparavant, mais il prit le temps de délasser un par un les nœuds complexes dans le dos d'Ayame, avant de faire glisser la robe bleue marine le long de son buste, de son ventre, de ses jambes fines et musclées. Il la regarda, se délectant de cette vue horriblement tentatrice. La déesse de l'Amour pouvait aller se rhabiller, il avait devant lui la plus exquise des créatures. Il se coucha sur elle, embrassant ses lèvres rougies par leurs précédents baisers. Il recueillit un gémissement quand son torse frôla les mamelons tendus de plaisir.

Ce fut seulement après un ballet lingual acharné que le cadet des jumeaux quitta la bouche d'Ayame pour retracer de sa langue gourmande les traits ronds de son visage. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou dégagé de sa précieuse, humant son odeur florale. Il lécha les perles de sueur qui maculaient la peau dorée avant de la marquer comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Mais Kanon était plus animal et cela arracha un cri de douleur à la jeune sœur du Capricorne. Il se fit pardonner en prenant en bouche un de ses seins et la douleur se métamorphosa en plaisir. Si Ayame essayait de retenir ses gémissements, elle ne pouvait empêcher les soupirs de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Kanon ne s'attarda pas sur sa poitrine plus que de raison et reprit l'exploration de sa divine créature. Sa langue goûtait chaque parcelle de peau, ses mains caressaient chaque recoin de son corps. Elle n'était qu'une poupée désarticulée sous ses doigts experts. Elle avait déjà eu plusieurs hommes dans sa vie, mais jamais elle n'avait aspiré à autant de plaisir qu'en ce moment.

Une main baladeuse caressa sans la moindre hésitation l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'elle écarta sous un automatisme désireux. La tête du Gémeau fondit vers le dernier rempart qui le séparait de cette antre aux plaisirs qu'était sa féminité. La culotte de dentelle noire partit rejoindre les vêtements déjà présents sur le sol de la chambre. Le regard qu'il coula sur le corps dénudé de sa compagne la fit rougir au delà des limites du possible. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désirée qu'en ce moment même.

Kanon partit du genou et laissa remonter sa langue jusqu'à l'entre jambe d'Ayame. L'espagnole gémit quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de son amant sur son mont de Vénus. Elle laissa une larme de joie couler sur sa joue quand le muscle buccal de Kanon lapa sa semence. Le Gémeau devenait fou. Il jouait de sa langue et de ses lèvres avec le petit bourgeon de chair, arrachant des exclamations d'extase à sa victime. Cela ne pouvait l'engager qu'à continuer sa torture. Deux doigts vinrent compléter sa langue, entrant sans aucune difficulté dans la féminité humide d'Ayame. Il sentit deux mains agripper sa tignasse bleue tandis qu'il commençait ses mouvements de va et viens, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Il voulait qu'elle vienne pour lui, il voulait l'entendre jouir à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Alors qu'il sentait qu'elle approchait de la rupture, il accéléra les rotations de langue sur son clitoris et arqua ses doigts dans son intimité. Elle poussa un cri sous la sensation, puis un deuxième encore plus puissant sortit de sa bouche quand l'orgasme la frappa. Kanon retira ses doigts et coula sur son flanc, l'enlaçant comme il protégeait le bien le plus précieux de l'humanité. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, délicatement. Mais il leur en fallait plus. Il fallait qu'elle soit sienne, il fallait qu'il la possède pleinement.

Kanon se replaça au dessus d'elle, sa virilité de nouveau tendue par la luxure qu'il avait fourni à la femme de toutes ses pensées. Il la pénétra en douceur, elle se cambra de plaisir. Les jambes d'Ayame se croisèrent autour des hanches puissantes de son amant, afin qu'il la prenne plus profondément. Il décida de s'amuser un peu, prenant un rythme lent comme elle l'en avait gratifié quelques instants plus tôt. Elle le laissa faire, mais bientôt elle voulut plus.

Elle claqua son bassin contre celui de Kanon, l'invitant à se mouvoir plus rapidement. Il ne se fit plus prier et les coups de reins se firent puissants et bestiaux, sans être douloureux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même entité, une seule et même âme, un seul et même cosmos. Un orgasme des plus puissants les faucha dans une vague de plaisir. Ils hurlèrent le prénom de l'être aimé en parfaite synchronisation, leur cosmo-énergie résonnant d'une note identique.

Kanon se laissa tomber sur Ayame en douceur avant de rouler sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle posa sa joue contre son cœur. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre totalement leurs esprits.

-J'en dois quand même une à Aioros, soupira finalement l'espagnole.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il n'y a jamais eu de cadeau pour Saga dans ta chambre…  
-Alors je devrais le remercier en bonne et due forme pour le cadeau qu'il m'a offert.  
-Joyeux anniversaire Kanon, sourit la jeune femme.

Il embrassa chastement ses lèvres avant de se lever pour reprendre une douche. Ayame le suivit dans la salle de bain. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, en silence, appréciant seulement la présence et les baisers de l'autre. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre du cadet pour se rhabiller puis, main dans la main, ils montèrent au dixième temple. L'exclamation de joie qui les accueillit fit rougir le nouveau couple. Ils reçurent félicitations et légères moqueries. Mais ils n'en prenaient pas compte. Ils étaient tous les deux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Aioros, Saga ! fit Kanon en les voyant quitter le temple quelques heures plus tard.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'interrompit le Sagittaire.  
-Je voudrais… Vous remercier.  
-On dirait que ça te brûle la langue de le dire, se moqua le frère jumeau.  
-On ne vous a jamais appris à vous mêler de vos oignons ? rugit l'ancien Général de Poséidon.  
-Sans nous tu serais encore à faire les cent pas dans ton foutu Sanctuaire Marin à te retourner la cervelle sur ton sort, rigola Saga.  
-Ouais, ok, peut-être mais…  
-Ça va Kanon, fit doucement Aioros. Y a pas de quoi.

Le plus jeune des Gémeaux lui offrit un sourire sincère et une grimace enfantine gratifia son frère pour l'effort. Le couple s'éloigna et Kanon rejoignit Ayame qui disait au revoir à Angelo et Aphrodite. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'enlever à Shura qui les félicita une dernière fois.

-Félicitations à toi aussi biquet. Fais juste gaffe à pas te faire bouffer par ton lion !  
-C'est plutôt lui qui devrait avoir peur d'être dévoré.

La remarque osée de la part du Capricorne fit rougir Aiolia qui se tenait derrière lui et la bouche de Kanon s'ouvrit en grand sous l'étonnement. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours pensé que le Lion serait le dominant au lit… Ayame pouffa avant de tirer son amant vers le temple des Gémeaux. Ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit défait suite à leurs précédents ébats. Serrée ainsi contre le torse puissant du grec, l'espagnole se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Elle se trompait. Des larmes de joie inondèrent son visage quand il lui susurra dans un demi sommeil les mots qu'elle avait espéré sans s'imaginer les entendre un jour :

-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent de la plus belle des façons, scellant ainsi une promesse silencieuse d'un avenir radieux et magnifique.

 __Épilogue__

Ayame dévala les marches du troisième temple – où elle vivait à présent – jusque dans l'arène, Dohko sur ses talons. Il avait hâte de la voir annoncer la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ensemble. Kanon et Saga s'affrontaient dans le colisée mais la jeune espagnole n'attendit pas la fin de leur combat. Depuis plus de deux ans elle vivait le parfait amour avec le plus jeune des Gémeaux et leur connexion cosmique leur permettait de savoir où était l'être aimé à n'importe quel moment. Ainsi, Kanon stoppa la confrontation avec son frère en la sentant arriver. Il reçu une Ayame en pleurs dans ses bras, le rendant totalement confus. Elle pleurait, certes, mais son cosmos était rayonnant de joie.

-Mon cœur, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-Oui ! Oh oui ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux !

Les Chevaliers d'Or la regardèrent – tous sans exception – se mettre bien face à Kanon, avant de prendre la main du trentenaire et la poser délicatement sur son ventre.

-Tu… tu es… tu… balbutia le Gémeau.  
-Oui !  
-C'est merveilleux ! s'écria-t-il en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Je vais être papa !  
-Je t'aime, Kanon, je t'aime.  
-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je t'aime Ayame.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est..._  
 ** _-ENFIN TERMINÉ !_**  
 _Merci de ton soutien Aphrodite, merci beaucoup !_  
 ** _-Roooooh je rigole voyons ! C'est un joli morceau de guimauve que tu nous as offert là !_**  
 _Je suis une romantique dans l'âme, je n'y peux rien._  
 ** _-Ca fait du bien dans ce monde de sauvage._**  
 _Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point là. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que j'aurais égayé un peu votre journée si vous avez lu cette fiction. Je l'ai fais sans prétention, je ne gagne rien en écrivant sur ces personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Ayame bien sûr), je le fais pour mon plaisir et le votre._  
 ** _-Tu fais dans l'originalité en mettant le disclaimer à la fin toi._**  
 _Que veux tu ^^ Je vous souhaites à tous du bonheur dans vos vies !  
_ _ **-Et une rose pour tout ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout.**_

 _Des gros bisous et à bientôt peut-être !_

 ** _Mathy et Aphro, pour vous servir._**


End file.
